Redeemer
by Tzimisce
Summary: When a half blood infant falls into D’s care, he gets more then he bargained for... A meeting with his father, a female dhampir, and a force that frightens Dracula himself.


Author's Note: I've seen and own both movies and own (but haven't read) all of the current books, so knowing that I'm sure I'm going to screw up the timeline. Sorry. I do use an alternate spelling of vampire, just a personal thing that goes back to the original spelling of the word. I also use _dhampir_ and not dunpeal. The term dunpeal goes back to some bogus dubbing. The term dhampir is the proper word for someone who is half human and half vampyr. (If you don't belive me look it up.) As with most of my fan fiction this is in first person point of view, and from multiple perspectives. Changes in the narration will be denoted by ~characters name~, and the **characters thoughts** will be shown in bold. Conversations in _all italics_ are telepathic conversations (unless otherwise noted in the text). I do use the idea that D and the parasite in his hand have a more symbiotic relationship and as such can have 'internal' conversations between the two of them, those conversations are encapsulated -like this-. Now, I've said it once and I'll say it a thousand more times. I do not own Vampire Hunter D, or anything else I may happen to reference. I do however own the original characters and the plot. If you would like to use either please contact me first to gain my permission, and please ask before reposting this anywhere else. (It is illegal to take someone else's work as you own!) Also I am looking for a good beta, for this fic and others, if anyone is interested please let me know!

* * *

"Throughout the whole vast shadowy world of ghosts and demons there is not figure so terrible, no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such fearful fascinations, as the vampire, who is himself neither ghost nor demon, but yet who partakes the dark natures and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both."— Reverend Montague Summers, 1928

**

* * *

**

~D's Left Hand~

It was the same routine decade in, decade out. He wanders, gets a job, kills the vampyr and whoever else gets in the way, and then wanders more. At current we were in the transition phase between get a job and kill the vampyr. The vampyr he had been hired to eradicate, a Count Marius Lee, was hardly worth D's time. The 'battle', if one would call it that, would be over before it even began. But this was a well paying job and D had taken it. It's rare that you find those two traits working in conjunction— easy and well paying. There were another few hours before the sun would be down, not that it mattered. But D wanted to have this over with before the vampyr awoke.  
The vampyr was holed up in some half ruined castle, and from there had been attempting to control the few nearby towns. The townsfolk had pooled their money had hired D. If they had any sense at all, they would have known that they probably could have stormed the castle and eliminated the vampyr, but they wanted a 'professional'. So here I am in this new leather glove being punished for speaking out. All I did was say something about them deserving Lee's wraith if they couldn't get rid of him. From my cowhide prison, I could hear the cyborg horse snort in disgust, and the rhythmic thop, thop, thop, of his hooves finally stop. Apparently, we had arrived at the vampyr's castle. It was closer to the village then I had anticipated. D dismounted and left the cyborg horse where it stood. I was suddenly assaulted with fresh air and fading sunlight when the glove that served as my prison was removed.  
"He has a barrier spell, I want you to get rid of it." D asked sounding almost bored.  
"It's always work, work, work with you isn't it? You're how old D? Isn't it time to settle down?" he gave no indication that he'd even heard me. "Not even buy a plot of land you can call your own? It's not like you don't have the money!"  
"I have no need of it"  
"You're horrible." I waited a moment, hoping D would have some rebuttal but he said nothing. "Fine, I'll get rid of the barrier"  
It was a simple task, a very basic barrier spell; it made me realize just how much I missed the old times. Used to the spells were elaborate, complex even, it was nice to destroy something that was in its own way so very beautiful but also so delicious. This was bland by comparison, like comparing porridge to tiramisu. The hunter said no words of thanks after I completed my task but failed to return me to the glove so I suppose that in itself is its own thanks.  
"How many are in there?" the hunter raised his arm for me to get a better sense of things.  
"I can feel Lee, a couple humans, possibly another vampyr or some sort of fiend, they're close to Lee I can't get a good feel of them."  
"Humans?"  
"Yes, two women it would seem."  
"The villagers said nothing about captives."  
"The glens here house different families, unless someone went to check on them, Lee could have grabbed them a long while ago and no one would know."  
"True."

The castle was in worse repair then it had first looked. Only a few, former load bearing, walls still remained erect and what had once been a large well maintained garden was trying its best to take over. Bathed in the fading sunlight the grey walls seemed to glisten, seeming still proud even in the face of such horrible disrepair. D wandered though the ruins, it was apparent that his quarry was hiding underground but he had yet to find a way to the castle's catacombs. As it had been a vampyrs abode centuries prior the flowers were opening, genetically reconstructed to bloom at night so that the nocturnal fiends could see them. The white flowers of the creeping vine that ran across much of the stones were all about to bloom, a few more warm days and a little water and they would bust. The castle had been built on the side of a veritable mountain, the glimmer of lights, the closest human settlement to the castle could easily be seen in the distance.  
"Any ideas?"  
"A trap door perhaps?"  
"Any suggestions on where to find it?" the hunter growled.  
"To your right I sense Lee, but he's deep in the earth, I feel nothing pertaining to a door though." D continued around the ruins for a short time longer before noticing a stone that didn't lay right. It wasn't hard for him to pry the stone loose and descend the stairs into near blackness.

"To the left I sense the women… one is in pain."  
"I smell blood."  
"Probably the doing of the vampyr."  
"Where is he?"  
"To the right, with his minion."  
The catacomb had no lighting, it was complete and utter blackness. That simple fact didn't slow D down; he sped down the hall intent on dispatching the undead as quickly as he could. It was probably past sunset now, and the vampyr would be awake. The hallway, unlike the ruins above, was still probably as it was when the castle had been built. It was about ten feet wide with a nine foot ceiling. Rooms jutted off from this hallway, the burial place for all sorts of things, D didn't pay them any mind, he was focused. I had always understood that vampyrs could sense the presence of others, blood calls to blood they say, so getting the drop on them wasn't always the easiest thing for a man whose blood was half their own.

As D's luck always managed to go, the vampyr sensed him coming and sent his minion to protect him. The thing had the outward appearance of a man, but by the confident swagger, and the fact he could seen in the total dark spoke against that. His weapon was a spear, a strange choice seeing the cramped quarters that the fight would probably rage in. He stood in the center of the hall, almost daring D to test him.  
"Step aside, I am after Lee, not you."  
-Haven't you said that before?-  
-Now is not the time.-  
"And I am his attendant. No one sees my Master till I say."  
"This will not end well for you."  
"Haven't you any manners? You barge into our home, intent on ruining this joyous occasion, then threaten me? What have we done to you?"  
"I have no quarrel with you, but the villagers have one with your _Master_ they sent me to resolve it."  
"You'll have to go though me."  
"As you wish."  
The man never landed a hit. D rushed up close, faked left and while the unnamed man brought his spear around in an arc, D darted behind him and divorced his head from his shoulders. The tangy scent of blood filled the hall as his life poured out onto the stone. The catacombs, probably unused for its intended purpose, gained another occupant.

"They must have spent good money on you hunter, Llew was one of my best."  
"If you say so."  
"So you're here to dispatch me."  
"What I was paid to do." The vampyr, one of the youngest in appearance I'd seen in some time nodded.  
"Then I have one request, and will not fight you."  
-It's a trick.-  
-No, he's genuine.-  
-How can you tell? He could be glamouring you.-  
"What?"  
"Let me see my child before I die, then take my wife and her sister back to their home. They live in the glen two days south of here, I know that's out of your way, but I would at least like to know they made it home safely." D stared at the vampyr a long time. A few candles had been lit in the fiends adopted room. His coffin sat on a great pedestal, it had once probably belonged to the lord of this castle, but he had taken it for his own. His brown hair was pulled back from his pale face, and in his pale green eyes hung the air of a defeated man. He looked to be in his mid twenties, though with vampyr kind their was no real way to determine age.  
A child? This would be interesting. D had very strong convictions about half bloods, mainly that they shouldn't be allowed. He felt himself a mistake, he was a child of both worlds yet accepted by neither. In his travels I had seen his ruthless execution of other vampyrs that had tried to make others like him. But something about this man, it was causing a stir in the hunter. A pang of sympathy? I recalled D meeting a female half-blood, almost a century before, she had also made it to adulthood and even though she had been tried to be kind to him, he had kept his dealings with her to the bare minimum.  
"All right." D said after the long arduous pause. "We go see them, and then we go outside. Once I've completed my job I'll return and take them to their home."  
"Thank you." He said offering what should have been a grateful smile, if not for the fangs in his head.

"Natasha!" the vampyr changed instantly at the sight of the black haired woman. The melancholy that had surrounded him disappeared. He rushed to her bedside, she was cradling a newborn babe in her arms.  
"A boy" she said with a huge smile. The Count kissed her forehead then looked to the babe.  
"He's beautiful Natasha."  
"Who are you?" the other woman asked, noticing D.  
"He is," the Count looked back to D, "he is someone I hired to return you safely home."  
"But Marius-"  
"Natasha, it's not safe for us here. I'm going to have to go away for awhile."  
"No, we're coming with you."  
"I can travel faster on my own, besides you are still to weak, and we have to think of his safety."  
"Where's Llew?"  
"I sent him ahead."  
"But when will you be back?"  
"I don't know, I want to be certain that no one will harm us, it may take some time. Many years perhaps." Tears started forming in her eyes. "Have you picked out a name yet?" He asked trying to change the subject.  
"No"  
"Well get on that." He said with a smile to her. "Yelena would you gather her things?" the other woman bit her lip.  
"Count, we need to talk." The vampyr looked at the other woman surprised, before nodding. The two exited the room, leaving D with Natasha. He put his hand against the stone wall.  
-Wanting me to eavesdrop?-  
-Yes.-  
_"It's about Natasha, she isn't well."  
"What's wrong?"  
"She…. She hasn't stopped bleeding since she had the babe. And she keeps having pains in her stomach as though she's having more contractions."  
"She was only with one child, I can assure you that."  
"I know, she needs to see a physician. I've helped bring a baby into this world before, but I don't know what to do. If we can't stop the bleeding she'll die."  
"How long does she have?"  
"A day or two. She slept most of the day today that's why she had so much energy tonight."  
"I see."  
"Where's that imbecile you normally employ? And who is that man, something isn't right. I may not like you, but I can pick up that much."  
"He's a Hunter, I made a deal, my life to spare the three of you."  
"And your servant?"  
"Dispatched with such ease it would be suicide to attempt a fight."  
"Have him take us to the town instead of home. Natasha needs help."  
"And what of the babe? The townsfolk will kill him on sight."  
"The Hunter's a half blood isn't he?"  
"And an adult, they are wise enough to not challenge him."  
"Then he should be able to protect us."  
"Yelena, I have nothing to barter with, and I don't think he is the type to change a deal."  
"She will die. I may not approve of you as her husband but she is still my sister!"  
"And what would you have me do?"_


End file.
